The present invention is directed generally to an aircraft avionics software and database upload transmission/reception system and, more particularly, to an aircraft cellular data transmission/reception system.
It is common for aircraft avionics systems to require upload of software and database changes. Presently, most aircraft utilized in passenger, freighter, and business categories require some degree of software and database uploads. An upload may include installing new software releases and operational databases into on-board avionics subsystems. These uploads are currently predominantly accomplished manually by connecting an upload device (a portable data loader) to an aircraft, or using a permanently installed data loader and inserting the appropriate upload media, such as one or more floppy disks, into the data loader. Upon completion of the transfer from the media to the intended avionics unit, the software part number and revision number of the uploaded software is verified manually.
Navigation databases are typically uploaded in 28-day intervals. Uploading new software versions is performed whenever a new version is issued by the respective avionics equipment manufacturer. On average this may occur once or twice a year per avionics unit. For example, up to 12 subsystems are uploadable on a B737 NG and up to 35 subsystems are uploadable on a B777. The administration, uploading, and logging of the avionics software updates for a fleet of aircraft may require considerable effort by aircraft operators. Therefore, cost savings through automation is desired by the aircraft operators.
Conventional manual uploading techniques involve humans, to various degrees, as active components in carrying out the uploading. The steps include managing, coordinating distribution of the software media, distributing the software media to maintenance facilities, delivering the software media to each aircraft, loading the software from the media via the data loader to a target avionics unit, verifying the part and revision numbers of newly loaded software, and returning the software media to a storage off the aircraft or storing the media on the aircraft.
It is known to use a computer system to manage the software updating process for the aircraft. It is also known to use radio frequency (RF) transmissions to transmit software and database uploads relating to an aircraft. It is also known to transmit data relating to an aircraft via a telephone system located in an airport terminal.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to an aircraft data communications system, comprising: a communications device located in an aircraft; an avionics information storage device located in the aircraft and in communication with the communications device and a cellular infrastructure; a computer remotely located from the aircraft and in communication with the cellular infrastructure; wherein, at least one of the communications device and the computer is used for establishing a bi-directional communications channel via the cellular infrastructure between the communications device and the computer and initiating a data exchange therebetween.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an aircraft data management system, comprising: a communications device located in an aircraft and in communication with a cellular infrastructure for establishing a bi-directional communications channel via the cellular infrastructure between the communications device and a remotely located computer; and an avionics information storage device located in the aircraft and in communication with the communications device, the avionics information storage device including a line replaceable unit; wherein the communications device is used for receiving avionics information from the remotely located computer and transmitting data associated with the aircraft to the remotely located computer.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides an aircraft data management system, comprising: a communications device located remotely from an aircraft and in communication with a cellular infrastructure for establishing a bi-directional communications channel via the cellular infrastructure between the communications device and the remote aircraft; and a computer in communication with the communications device; wherein the communications device is used for transmitting avionics information from the computer to the remote aircraft and receiving data associated with the aircraft from the remote aircraft.
In still another embodiment, the present invention provides an aircraft, comprising: a communications device; and an avionics information storage device in communication with the communications device; wherein, the communications device is used for establishing a bi-directional communications channel via the cellular infrastructure between the communications device and a computer remotely located from the aircraft and initiating a data exchange therebetween; and wherein the communications device is used for receiving avionics information from the remotely located computer and transmitting data associated with the aircraft to the remotely located computer.
In a further embodiment, the present invention provides a network, comprising: a cellular infrastructure for bi-directionally communicating information associated with an aircraft between a communications device located on the aircraft and a computer located remotely from the aircraft; wherein the communications device and the computer are configured for communicating via the cellular infrastructure.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of updating digital files in an aircraft, comprising: transmitting a request for a file from an aircraft to a remotely located computer via a cellular infrastructure; receiving the file transmitted by the remotely located computer via the cellular infrastructure in the form of a plurality of packets; and processing the plurality of packets to restore the file transmitted by the remotely located computer.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of updating digital files in an aircraft, comprising: receiving a request for a file from an aircraft at a remotely located computer via a cellular infrastructure; processing the requested file into a plurality of packets; and transmitting the plurality of packets by the remotely located computer to the requesting aircraft via the cellular infrastructure.
In still another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of receiving a file in an aircraft, comprising: receiving an event signal by an aircraft; initiating a connection request with a computer remotely located from the aircraft for uploading a file; starting an initial primary data thread for making an initial call for a connection request to the remotely located computer; initiating a PPP connection for the primary data thread via at least one of a plurality of cellular channels; determining if a cellular channel was successfully opened; if a cellular channel was successfully opened: sending a connection request packet to the remotely located computer; determining whether the remotely located computer contains the requested file; if the remotely located computer contains the requested file: opening secondary data threads; receiving the file from the remotely located computer in the form of packets; determining whether any packets have not been received; loading the file to an avionics information storage device; and if the cellular channel was not successfully opened: initiating a PPP connection for a subsequent data thread.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a method of transmitting a file to an aircraft, comprising: creating a socket upon receiving a request for a file; receiving a connection message from a network; determining whether there is a file available for uploading to an aircraft based on the request; if a file is available for uploading: sending an upload request message to the aircraft; sending an acknowledgement for the request to the aircraft; retrieving the file to be uploaded to the aircraft from a storage device; processing the file; transmitting the packets via the cellular infrastructure over the network to the aircraft; when no packets remain to be sent, receiving an acknowledgement message from the aircraft; and closing the socket.
These and various other features of the embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and corresponding drawings. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of modification without departing from the scope of the invention. Accordingly, the description and the drawings are to be regarded as being illustrative in nature, and not as being restrictive.